Changes Can Can Be Good
by YaoiFanGirl1990
Summary: Robin believes Beastboy about Terra being alive, but can't believe that she has no memories nor can he believe Beastboy is willing to give up on her. He promises to stay with her forever, even if it means trusting the one person he'd never trust.
1. Chapter 1

Changes Can Be Good.

Summary: Robin believes Beastboy about Terra being alive, but can't believe that she has no memories nor can he believe Beastboy is willing to give up on her. He promises to stay with her forever, even if it means trusting the one person he'd never trust.

Yea um this story is gonna be a bit different and I hop it turns out good. This is my first attempt at a Robin and Terra pairing. Wee! But any ways, a lot of planning and careful music choosing was put into this. The first song is "Not One Of Us" from the movie "The Lion King 2 : Simbas Pride"

* * *

Chapter One: Not One Of Us

Robin sat at the main computers one night with a sample of blond hair he found on Beastboy's shoulder after he had a supposed encounter with Terra. He kept going on about how she's claiming not to remember whom she is and that now he's giving up on her and moving on since he recently found out that the girl is being manipulated by Slade again. That's when Raven and him began to date; that was one week ago. Robin wasn't one to doubt someone on moving on, but when it came to the subject of Terra and Beastboy...it was a bit off. He came to the decision on testing the hairs' DNA when Beastboy decided on claiming; maybe this girl really wasn't Terra. If there was one thing for sure, though the two of them never saw on the same page; the boy wander had feelings for the Geomancer. If Beastboy was really going to leave her, then he was going to take his shot. Starfire had given up on him and began dating Cyborg a year ago; their relationship was still holding firm. Waiting patiently in the chair he would occasionally would connect to Terra's communicator channel and call out her name. She almost responded once, but he guess she decided otherwise. A low beep brought his attention back to the computer, signaling that the test was complete. Scanning through the results he accusations were proven correct. The girl Beastboy had been pursuing was truly Teen Titan Terra. Deleting the history and data on the computer that would lead him to doing anything, Robin grabbed his helmet and ran to his motorcycle and rode off into the city putting a location on Terra. She was in the mountains near Slade's old hideout. Pushing the Nos. button he zoomed out of the city limits and into the mountains. He was nearing the entrance of the hideout when the girl walked out, wearing the School Uniform. She ran back in when she saw him.

"TERRA!" Robin shouted hopping off of the bike and chased after her deep into the hallways until they reached the pocket of where she made her last stand.

"Freeze Terra, you can't escape out of here!" He shouted pulling the bow-staff out, he wasn't sure if she was still a criminal or not. Terra did stop but she kept her back to him.

"So now that Beastboy has stopped following me...you come...you of all people Robin. Why do the Titans want me back? I can't even use my abilities anymore. I'm useless to you all...that is until i get them back of course." Terra explained kneeling down and picking up a rock before dropping it back into place. She stood back up and faced him. "Why do you pursue me Robin?" She asked again.

"Because i am not going to give up on you. Beastboy lost his chance in forever being with you when he began dating Raven. I lost Starfire a year ago, but that's because i never wanted her Terra. There was someone else i wanted to be with. Someone who was almost like me." He explained putting his weapon away and walking over until he somewhat towered over her.

"I can't go back Robin. Now that everyone knows i'm living with Slade. I'm not working for him, more like trying to regain my powers. I refuse to ever do that again." Terra explained looking down at her feet. "I can only levitate small pebbles and ice cubes, but nothing major yet...Who do you love Robin? Say it, out loud" Terra demanded quietly.

"I want you Terra, to stand by my side forever. To be what you saw in Beastboy. Even if I have to put up with Slade being your father figure...i will. As long as you're by my side!" Robin answered lifting her chin up gazing into her eyes.

"The only thing i ever held for Beastboy was a puppy love, a simply childish crush. But the love i hold for you has always been genuine. Something was there and that's why i always made you angry or irritated. It was to get you to see me, but i realize...i never had to do that. You saw me from the very beginning. I regret ever betraying you Robin. You were right back in our fight. I never wanted it, but i was far in too deep to ask for help. The others won't accept me back even if you are the leader. They will drive me out of Jump City once they know the truth of me knowing whom i was the entire time. I won't be able to be with you." Terra panicked backing away and wrapping her arms around herself. Robin walked over and placed his hands upon her shoulders.

"Then i will search for you until i find you. That is a promise; and i don't break my promises." Robin said sternly locking eyes with her. Terra smiled sweetly at him with half closed eyes.

"I know you don't." Terra answered and let him lead her to the entrance and over to his bike. Pulling out an extra helmet he handed it her. She gratefully took it before climbing on behind him. Terra smiled to herself as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head onto his back. This is was what she always wanted, to be close to someone; to someone like him. The sun was already rising and Terra could hear the buzz of Raven's voice in the background after Robin explained that he was bringing her back. The magic using girl did not sound to happy at all.

"She's acting like I'm trying to steal Beastboy! She can have him...I have who I want." Terra shouted over the motorcycles engine. She knew that Raven heard her and everything fell silent. She could sense Robin's smirk. Only Terra could get under Raven's skin so easily.

'_I don't care about her intentions Robin...It's been decided none of us want her here. Take....her....BACK!_' Raven snapped, Robin heard agreements in the background, he knew Terra could hear.

"I'm bringing her back whether you want me to or not Raven!" Robin barked back.

'_Then don't be surprised when we fight back!_' Raven hissed then disconnected. Robin ignored that threat, he knew what was going to happen and he knew Terra knew as well. Her arms tightened around him.

"What ever happens...find me!" Terra said, he placed one of his hands over hers in a silent promise. He released when they reached the Tower, the other four already outside waiting for them. Robin was first to get off. Taking his helmet off he glared at each and every one of them.

* * *

"It's four against one Robin...she is not staying!" Cyborg snapped crossing his arms. Terra sat sideways on the bike after taking the helmet off. She avoided Beastboys heavy gaze on her, but focused on Ravens. The two of them both glared at one another.

"I don't care what any of you have decided! She is staying!" Robin growled pulling Terra to behind him when she hopped off of the bike.

"Then you leave us no choice man." Cyborg warned, nodding to Raven. The purple haired teen used her magic to teleport Robin somewhere. Terra's eyes widened in fear. She knew without her powers she didn't stand a chance. Backing up she ended up running into the back of a boulder.

"So it's come to this huh?" Terra asked looking for a way out.

"You brought it upon yourself for rejoining Slade. You made your choice again!" Beastboy yelled, Terra shot a glare at him.

"That maybe true but do you see me doing his dirty work. Do you see me working for him? NO! I'm just a normal girl going to a boarding school Monday through friday and living in a normal home outside of Jump City for the weekend. Yes, i maybe getting trained by him to receive my powers back, but i have no intentions on working with him. Besides...who gave up on who Beastboy?!" Terra snapped, Raven sent a boulder surrounded with her power at Terra. The blond jumped onto it and back flipped to away from their line of fire.

"You have no rights to say that to him traitor! We are not taking the risks just in case YOU ARE working for him you disgraceful, two faced wench! You will leave Jump City, you will NEVER contact Robin or us again...If you don't comply we will be forced to kill you!" Raven lashed out sending a boulder into Terra sending her into the oceans waters. Terra struggled to stand up but managed to. Before the girl could send another one the blond was pulled out of the way to behind someone the boulder being punched into rubble.

"Now Titans, this is a bit cruel even for you. You don't have to worry we won't be in Jump City, but you will not be able to deny Robin from seeing his girlfriend once he finds out her location again! Terra isn't my apprentice anymore. She is now my daughter and you will not harm her while i am still alive. I hope you all have a nice life." Slade hissed jumping into the air with Terra into a chopper. Terra pulled away from Slade and looked out the side door just as Robin managed to get out of the Tower from the roof.

"TERRA!" He yelled running to the edge.

"PROMISE TO FIND ME OKAY! PROMISE YOU WILL!" Terra shouted to him pulling her butterfly hairpin out and tossed it to him. Catching it Robin nodded his head holding the hairpin over his heart.

"I PROMISE!" He shouted back, Terra smiled and the two watched each other until they were both out eye site for one another. Robin stuck the hairpin in his pocket and turned seeing his team starring hard at him. Glaring the boy wonder pushed past them and escaped to his room. He was never going to give up his search for Terra. Not even the Titans would be able to stop him.

* * *

"Was that really the correct thing to do my friends?" Starfire asked looking at the direction Terra and Slade escaped to.

"It was the only thing to do...she's our enemy again because she's with Slade. Anyone a part of him is our enemy. If Robin keeps up his path of pursuing Terra...he to will become our enemy." Raven explained, she walked back into the Tower being followed by Beastboy.

"Raven is leading us now. No one will get in her way or they'll be eliminated. Her powers have grown now." Cyborg explained, him and Starfire escaping.

* * *

'_Deception_.' Beastboy thought entering his room looking at an old photo of him and Terra and flipped it down.

'_Disgrace_.' Raven thought pulling up Terra's criminal file on the computer studying it. She would not loose her Beastboy.

'_Deception_' Starfire thought looking back at all the times Terra made her believe they were friends when in reality the blonde was only playing her.

'_Disgrace_' Cyborg thought, helping Raven with the file. Not knowing if it was right anymore.

'_**Deception**_!' Robin thought throwing an old Teen Titan group photo into an open flame before putting it out and was left into the darkness of his room...he would find Terra.

* * *

There you guys have the first chapter. I know its not very long. But technically its the prologue. The other chapters should be longer

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Songs Used:

Suteki Da Ne: KateTheGreat (YouTube)

My List: Toby Keith

All About Us: The Veronica's

Suteki Da Ne: KateTheGreat (YouTube) h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = A F j x 0 l d E U C A

The lyrics used in this fanfic are not mine in any way shape or form. They belong to their rightful owners. The first set of lyrics is the link above. just take the spaces out of the link to see the vid.

* * *

Chapter Two: Leads

Terra sat on the couch of the living room that Slade owned, it was raining outside and she just sat there twirling Robin's boomerang in her hands. Slade managed to get one for her after a recent fight. It has only been a full week since the two technically confessed their love to one another. She didn't look up to anything even when Slade sat himself next to her.

"I bet he's missing you to." Slade explained watching as tears began falling down her cheeks. Slade pulled Terra close and hugged her; rocking her side to side.

"It's not fair! They had no right...they can't tell me I can't see him! I thought Beastboy was my friend...I thought they were all my friends!" Terra cried gripping Slade's shirt. Slade ran his hand down Terra's blond hair smoothing it out. He looked to the door when Jinx walked in.

"You're not the only one who can't see the one they love. You just need to climb your way up. Robin loves you, and promised to find you. I know he won't break that...At least you have someone who notices you're there." Jinx explained walking over and sat on the other side of Terra. Terra sat up away from Slade and looked at her now sister.

"You love Beastboy...don't you?" Terra asked, the pink haired teen simply nodded her head. Terra smiled softly before hugging Jinx.

"You two have matured more than those Titans realize. Whatever path you two choose I'll accept it." Slade told them and walked out. The two girls smiled before standing up themselves.

"Well we both need to get ready for work. I can't believe you're the entertainer at Mark's Bar and I'm the bar tender. How about this...I bet you $40 that Robin is going to show up in his stop light uniform!" Jinx betted crossing her arms.

"Oh really...I bet you $100 that he'll come in disguised!" Terra betted back.

"Oh whatever....He'll never take that mask off!" Jinx joked and the two of them walked out. Slade was in the camera room listening to their little bets. He knew Robin would go see Terra that night. For two weeks he had been following the young teen in setting up leads to find her. None have sent him the right information until now. With Jinx around he was able to give the boy wonder enough hints on where to locate her. He watched his secret camera of Robin's room; the boy was dressed in torn faded blue jeans and a black tank with a blue skull on it. Robin had also straitened the spikes from his hair and now he starred at himself in his full length body mirror.

"Looks like Terra won this bet." Slade chuckled watching his old apprentice pull the mask off revealing teal colored eyes, they were as vibrant as a diamond. Terra's ocean blue eyes sparkled like sapphire's, so he guessed that's one reason he like the idea with them together. But the man was more concerned with them making each other happy enough.

* * *

Robin snuck through the secret passage ways of the Tower that only he knew about until he reached his secret garage. The other Titans thought he only had that one red motorcycle of his. Inside the garage another sat there. A black one, only one person had ever caught him tuning it up and that was Terra. She had one night stumbled upon the secret passage ways and found him. That was the first time they actually kissed. He knew she was betraying them, but she never admitted it even when he told her he didn't care. They talked then about how she didn't know if she really loved Beastboy. It was also when he found out about her most prized secret; she was a very good singer. The only thing she ever did around him was sing and only if it was them. Turning the bike he sped down a sewage tunnel which exited directly at the exit of the city, he was heading to Mark's Bar. It was 40 miles from the Jump City; 13 miles from the mountains outside of the Tower's view. He never really came to this side of town only when he chased after Terra after the others found out her betrayal.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_Terra walked along the dirt round rounding the edge of the mountains until another road appeared. Her hair covered her face but she could see Slade walking 30 yards ahead of her. She had a back pack of her things with her. She only had 10 minutes to get in the tower and get her things. Raven said so; luckily for her Robin was the one who watched her. They didn't say anything to each other because they both knew Beastboy was down the hall. Leaving the heart-shaped jewelry box she only grabbed the butterfly hairpin. _

_"TERRA!" She stopped walking and turned around to see Robin pull up on his black motorcycle._

_"How did you...why are you..." Terra couldn't complete one sentence as Robin got off the bike grabbing both of her cheeks._

_"I'd never forgive myself if I didn't get to do this." Robin confessed before planting his lips upon hers. He knew Slade stood their watching, but he was more worried about the blond pulling away from him._

_"But you love Starfire!" Terra cried, Robin smiled._

_"What Beastboy and Starfire don't know won't kill them. You will always be my other half." Robin explained taking the hairpin from her hair and pushed her hairs from her eyes with it._

_"As you will be to...my boy wonder." Terra smiled._

_**End Flashback:**_

* * *

Robin pulled up to the bar seeing a ton of other cars and motorcycles there as well. Sighing he walked in seeing a lot people dancing on the dance floor. He looked to the left and barely caught himself when he saw Jinx pinning liquor bottles and mixing them into drinks. Walking around her noticed a girl blond girl on stage wearing a red mini skirt with sparkles and a black skin tight leather halter. Her shoes were black platform boots. He couldn't tell if it was Terra cause her back was to him. She was kneeled by an open amp rewiring it. He saw Jinx trade with this girl and run over to the stage.

"TERRA I'LL TAKE OVER YOU NEED TO DO YOUR SOLO NOW!" Jinx yelled jumping onto the stage grabbing the mic.

"Hey people, guess what time it is!" Jinx yelled, everyone began cheering. Terra walked over, Robin noticed she had the boomerang he gave to Slade hooked to her belt. She nodded to Jinx and was handed the mic.

"This song I'm about to sing is dedicated to someone that I care for a lot." Terra explained then nodded to the pianist. Robin closed his eyes letting the music flow him.

* * *

" _Angel white of labyrinth blue  
Do you see me as I see you?  
Soft darkened eyes  
haunted by dreamless sleep  
Is it your ghost I see in the mirror?  
Reach out to touch me  
dearest dream of mine  
Open your eyes, say you're alright  
The glass shatters at the softest touch  
Is there a soul beyond the shards?_

Warm tears sting my eyes  
As all of these sweet memories  
flood back to me  
Reminising now  
The sun will set beyond  
the cruel mountain range  
I'll still be here  
(it's dark now without your light)  
Begging your heart to beat  
(sweet defiled angel, open your eyes)  
My existance is not the same  
(believe in me)  
Without you here...  
(believe that I love you)

You shut your eyes  
and gave in to that light  
A beauty frozen in eternal night  
just when I realized the  
error of my ways  
you slipped between my fingertips  
I was a fool, I was stuck in such bliss  
Wish I could grant, you your first kiss  
Sorrow only grows if I try to forget  
you're an eternal part of me

A sweet lullaby  
Clasping my fragile heart  
and whispering your name  
Soft embrace in my sleep  
Is this a dream or is it  
Yet another nightmare of thee  
Don't let this end  
(it's cold now without your touch)  
Wait on the other side  
(my beautiful angel, rest in peace)  
And I will slumber deep  
(just please don't let this die)  
I'll see you soon..."

* * *

Terra sang, she had tears running down her cheeks but no one noticed since she had facial glitter upon her face. Handing the mic to the next entertainer she began heading down the steps to the stage. Coming upon the last step she tripped over a wire and thought she was going to hit the ground when she collided with someone's chest. Looking up she met the teal eyes of Robin.

"Care to dance?" He asked, he deepened his voice so she wouldn't recognize him quite yet. Nodding her head she was led onto the dance floor and pulled very close to him. The two contestants played a rock song. Terra lost herself within the music imagining that she was dancing with Robin, not caring that the one she was dancing with and her were grinding against each other. Besides that was the point of the song any ways. Being pushed against the wall, lips met hers in a bruising kiss. Jinx was sure to kill her later. Terra felt something placed into her hair and the boy began kissing her jaw line to her ear.

"Let me be your wonder boy again Terra." He whispered in his normal voice, Terra froze right there and stepped away; She eyed Robin with confusion.

"Robin?" She asked, he simply nodded. She was going to say something but another employee called her name. She began to walked away after that. Robin caught up and grabbed her arm.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" He asked, Terra lifted onto her tip toes and kissed him.

"Very much, but I don't want you to jeopardize your position." Terra whispered letting him kiss her again. Her voice husky in a whisper from the pleasure.

"The only thing I'm jeopardizing is the time I want to spend with you." Robin explained pushing his fingers into her strands of blond hair. The same person screamed for Terra again.

"I need to go fix the amp, then I have a duet with an idiot guy who can't sing. I want you to come to dinner tonight at my house. Slade is making pasta!" Terra smiled cupping both of Robin's cheeks. Robin nodded then watched Terra run to stage stairs and up them over to the amp. Some guy was yelling at her and she was yelling back at him. Robin guessed he was the singer.

"Hey Robin." He spun around to see Jinx.

"Hey Jinx its good to see you." Robin smirked.

"Yea, yea come on I convinced our boss for you to do the duet with her. Besides I think, that guy she's arguing with has been trying to flirt with her. Come on we'll get you hooked up." Jinx winked leading Robin to backstage. He looked around. Everything was pretty normal.

"Okay, your gonna stand off to the side off the stage. Make sure Terra does not see you! The guy Kile who is supposed to do the duet is only male back up singer. I will point to you when it is time to sing. Besides you'll know the song so you'll know when to start." Jinx began explaining hooking a ear microphone to him, making sure to test it as well.

"You know....she cried for you this afternoon. She misses you very much. Don't make her sad or Slade will murder her and...she might fall back into the darkness and this time....I don't even think Slade will be able to save her this time." Jinx said further stepping away from the boy wonder.

"You don't have to worry...I promised to never leave her." Robin replied seriously when they heard the announcer.

"Well....it's time." Jinx replied and they walked to the stage.

'This is my promise to you Terra...I'll make your life safe once again. I will not let the others touch.' Robin thought seeing Terra still had the hairpin in her hair.

* * *

Oooooooooooooooooooo cliffy! Yep i'll be keeping you guessing with what the next song will be. If you find your lyrics in any of my chapters and wish for me to take them out. PM me on fanfic or on YouTube my screen name is ErinHellsing1990


	3. Chapter 3

Songs Used:

Live Your Life: TI feat Rihanna

(Kile)

**Maria**

_Terra_

_Robin_

Just Dance: Lady Gaga

Me Against The World: Simple Plan

The lyrics used in this fanfic are not mine in any way shape or form. They belong to their rightful owners. The first set of lyrics is the link above. just take the spaces out of the link to see the vid. Just so everyone know the ratings will go up in the later chapters ^_^. I'm still in the editing process, so far it is planned to be at least 20 or more chapters but that too might change to shorten. Well thank you hope you enjoy the story...

* * *

Chapter 3: Live Your Life

Robin watched Terra help the band members set up as some techno song played. Some of the audience danced and some stood waiting. The blond female haven't noticed him as she gave them all tips and corrections on the song they were about to do. The manager Mark was talking to a female back up singer and Kile. He wandered if Terra even realized that she was going to have someone doing a duet with her. Jinx ran over to the blond trying to switch mic's but Terra preferred the hand held mic. Robin looked to another hand held one beside him and decided to switch as well. The earpiece to his was beginning to bother his ear; no wander his girlfriend decided to switch.

"Ladies and gents, if I may have your attention! This will be the last song our lovely Rockin Roller Terra will be doing for the night. Kile will not be joining her in this duet but will be our male back up singer along with Maria. As for our main male singer well....that's a secret. Now, enjoy." Mark said into his own mic before walking off the stage. Terra blinked at him in confusion looked around for the other male who would be singing with her but she didn't find him. Shrugging it off she walked up and nodded to the band.

* * *

(Kile) and **Maria**:

"**Miya hee, miya ho, miya hu, miya ha ha**  
(Ay, this a special what's happenin' to all my)  
**Miya hee, miya ho, miya hu, miya ha ha**  
(All my soldiers over there in Iraq)  
**Miya hee, miya ho, miya hu, miya ha ha**  
(E'rybody right here, what you need to do)  
(Is be thankful for the life you got, y'knowmsayin?)  
**Miya hee, miya ho, miya hu, miya ha ha**  
(Stop lookin' at what you ain't got)  
(Start bein' thankful for what you do got  
Let's give it to 'em baby girl, hey)"

_Terra:_  
"_You're gonna be a shinin' star  
In fancy clothes and fancy cars  
And then you'll see you're gonna go far  
'Cause everyone knows just who you are_"

_So live your life  
(Hey, ayy, ayy, ayy)  
You steady chasin' that paper  
Just live your life  
(Oh, ayy, ayy, ayy)"_

_Ain't got no time for no haters  
Just live your life  
(Hey, ayy, ayy, ayy)  
No tellin' where it'll take ya  
Just live your life  
(Oh, ayy, ayy, ayy)_

_'Cause I'm a paper chaser  
Just livin' my life  
(Hey)  
My life  
(Oh)_

_My life  
(Hey)  
My life  
(Oh)_

_Just livin' my life  
(Hey)  
My life  
(Oh)_

_My life  
(Hey)  
My life  
(Oh)  
Just livin' my life_

_Robin:_  
Hey, never mind what haters say  
Ignore 'em 'til they fade away  
Amazin' they ungrateful  
After all the game I gave away

Safe to say I paved the way  
For you cats to get paid today  
You still be wastin' days away  
Now had I never saved the day

Consider them my protégé  
Homage I think they should pay  
Instead of bein' gracious  
They violate in a major way

I never been a hater  
Still I love 'em in a crazy way  
Some say they sold the yay'  
And know they couldn't get work on Labor Day

It ain't that black and white  
It has an area the shade of gray  
I'm Westside anyway  
Even if I left today and stayed away

Some move away to make a way  
Not move away 'cause they afraid  
I brought back to the hood  
And all you ever did was take away

I pray for patience but they  
Make me wanna melt they face away  
Like I once made 'em spray  
Now I could make 'em put the K's away

Been thuggin' all my life  
Can't say I don't deserve to take a break  
You'd rather see me catch a case  
And watch my future fade away

_Terra:_  
"_You're gonna be a shinin' star  
In fancy clothes and fancy cars  
And then you'll see you're gonna go far  
'Cause everyone knows just who you are_

_So live your life  
(Hey, ayy, ayy, ayy)  
You steady chasin' that paper  
Just live your life  
(Oh, ayy, ayy, ayy)_

_Ain't got no time for no haters  
Just live your life  
(Hey, ayy, ayy, ayy)  
No tellin' where it'll take ya  
Just live your life  
(Oh, ayy, ayy, ayy)_

_'Cause I'm a paper chaser  
Just livin' my life  
(Hey)  
My life  
(Oh)_

_My life  
(Hey)  
My life  
(Oh)_

_Just livin' my life  
(Hey)  
My life  
(Oh)_

_My life  
(Hey)  
My life  
(Oh)  
Just livin' my life"_

_Robin:_  
I'm the opposite of moderate  
Immaculately polished  
With the spirit of a hustler  
And the swagger of a college kid

Allergic to the counterfeit  
Impartial to the politics  
Articulate, but still'll  
Grab a nigga by the collar quick

Whoever havin' problems with  
Their record sales just hollow tip  
If that don't work and all else fails  
Then turn around and follow Tip

I got love for the game  
But ay, I'm not in love with all of it  
Could do without the fame  
And rappers nowadays are comedy

The hootin' and the hollerin'  
Back and forth with the arguin'  
Where you from? Who you know?  
What you make? And what kind of car you in?

Seems as though you lost sight  
Of what's important when depositin'  
Them checks into your bank account  
And you up out of poverty

Your values is a disarray prioritizin' horribly  
Unhappy with the riches 'cause you're piss poor morally  
Ignorin' all prior advice and forewarnin'  
And we mighty full of ourselves  
All of a sudden, aren't we?

_Terra_:  
"_You're gonna be a shinin' star  
In fancy clothes and fancy cars  
And then you'll see you're gonna go far  
'Cause everyone knows just who you are_"_  
_

_So live your life  
(Hey, ayy, ayy, ayy)  
You steady chasin' that paper  
Just live your life  
(Oh, ayy, ayy, ayy)_

_Ain't got no time for no haters  
Just live your life  
(Hey, ayy, ayy, ayy)  
No tellin' where it'll take ya  
Just live your life  
(Oh, ayy, ayy, ayy)_

_'Cause I'm a paper chaser  
Just livin' my life  
(Hey)  
My life  
(Oh)_

_My life  
(Hey)  
My life  
(Oh)_

_Just livin' my life  
(Hey)  
My life  
(Oh)_

_My life  
(Hey)  
My life  
(Oh)_

_Got everybody watchin' what I do  
Come walk in my shoes  
And see the way I'm livin'  
If you really want to  
Got my mind on my money  
And I'm not goin' away_

_So keep on gettin' your paper and keep on climbin'  
Look in the mirror and keep on shinin'  
'Til the game ends, 'til the clock stop  
We gon' post up on the top spot_

_Livin' the life, the life  
In the Windmill City  
Got my whole team with me  
The life, my life  
I do it how I wanna do_

_I'm livin' my life, my life  
I will never lose  
I'm livin' my life, my life  
And I'll never stop it_

**Maria:**

"**Miya hee, miya ho, miya hu, miya ha ha  
Miya hee, miya ho, miya hu, miya ha ha  
Miya hee, miya ho, miya hu, miya ha ha  
Miya hee, miya ho, miya hu, miya ha ha**"**  
**

_Robin__:_  
"So live your life_"_

* * *

They all sang, Terra smiled as Maria and Kile stole the spot light singing a number one hit song "Just Dance" by "Lady Gaga". Robin and Terra jumped off the stage right into the dancing crowd. Robin lifted the blonde into the air and spun her around the two jumped around and acted crazy like the rest of the crowd. Robin pulled Terra into his arms and kissed her, they didn't realize the crowd cheered until they pulled apart. They laughed while blushing.

"Hey you two let's go! Slade just called and said dinner is just about ready!" Jinx screamed to them while standing on a table. Lifting the blond into his arms the three of them left. Robin saw his bike gone.

"Don't freak out I had one of Slade's robots come and get it. We have the giant Jeep over there!" Jinx smirked with stars in her eyes running over to it. Slade had gotten it for her when she turned 18. She was the oldest of the two.

"Should we trust her with the driving?!" Robin asked worriedly looking down at Terra. Terra had to think on it for a bit, deciding not to tell her boy wonder the pink haired gilr crashed ten times already in the past week.

"Of course it is, she's the one who always drives us to work!" Terra giggled getting set down and the two of them ran to the Jeep. Terra jumped till her foot landed on top of the back wheel before jumping up and flipping into the vehicle. Robin ran and dived into the air before doing a flip into the seat next to her. Jinx rolled her eyes and got into the vehicle normally.

"You two are major show off's! But oh well at least some people in this world know acrobatics." Jinx chuckled starting the Jeep; it came on with a loud roar. Buckling their seat belts, the three of them drove down a forested dirt road for 20 minutes before they exited into the mountains.

"So how close to the Tower are you?" Robin asked letting Terra lean into him; Terra looked down sadly

"Not even close probably 30 miles! But I can see the Tower from my window. Slade's hideout is a mountain in disguise. My room is the highest peek, and the window slides open, but I can only keep it open for 20 minutes every 3 hours just in case Raven were to see...or any of the others." Terra pouted closing her eyes, Robin sighed before leaning over kissing her forehead.

"It doesn't matter, at least I know you can see it. That's close enough for me." Robin explained then his eye's went as large as saucers. He never imagined it was the tallest mountain.

"I had a feeling that would be your reaction...all talk no bite!" Jinx giggled swerving into the garage that was already opened.

"At least it's bigger than the tower...but we literally have no privacy. So lately I'll sneak out at night and make my way to the edge of the mountains and sit on the shore. I had no idea you trained until 2 in the morning every night!" Terra exclaimed then yelped when Jinx came to a jerking stop.

"JINX!" Robin and her yelled, the bad luck girl smirked then stood up in her seat as Slade walked in glaring at them.

"You three are 5 minutes late!" He scorned.

"Don't you dare start that uncle!" Terra snapped, jumping down followed by the other two, Slade chuckled then motioned them to follow. Terra and Jinx began a race to the kitchen.

"I'm surprised you managed to get away from your team." Slade spoke up first when it was just him and Robin.

"Yea, they still don't know about the secret passage ways in the Tower...so are you Terra's biological uncle?" Robin asked walking beside he old enemy.

"Yes, her mother was my younger sister. I was surprised when I found out that she was abandoned at the age of 4 because of her powers. He mother tends to hate things that are different. So I took Terra in. She didn't find out who I was until she was broken free of her stone prison though. So I apologize for her betrayal back then." Slade explained.

"I knew about it the whole time and never cared...I was the reason how she got the Tower's security codes. So in a way I betrayed the team as well. She told me to not say anything cause she wants to take full blame. Everything had always been an act for us. And now...we can finally be with one another." Robin explained, the two of them entering the kitchen. Jinx and Terra already had everything waiting and were waiting for the two males impatiently.

"Hurry up, we're hungry!" Jinx whined.

"Yea! We wanna eat!" Terra giggled watching Slade's eye twitch in anger, Terra smiled before shrinking down in her chair. Jinx rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Smirking at the man whom has taken her in. Slade sighed before taking his seat next to the pink haired teen; Robin sat next to his new girlfriend. The two instantly started flirting with one another as they all began eating. Also the two ate their pasta with ranch dressing.

"How can you two eat it that way?!" Jinx snapped with her mouth dropped open pointing her fork at them.

"It's like putting ranch on pizza!" They both snapped back, then laughed. Jinx rolled her eyes and giving Slade this complaining look. Slade pretended to not pay attention.

"We'reDoneCanWeGoToMyRoomNow!?" Terra asked all at once with hopeful eyes. Slade sighed and waved his hand for them to go. Terra squealed in delight and dragged Robin off.

"Are you sure its safe to let them go to her room alone?" Jinx asked, Slade merely chuckled before leaning back in his seat.

"I'm positive Jinx. Besides, i'm entirely positive that, that boy would never harm my niece in any way. They love each other far too much; and I'm glad they can finally show it." Slade explained getting up and leaving the table, Jinx smiled to herself.

"He has a point there. One day I'll be able to tell that green boy that I love him and hopefully he'll return it." She said and began eating her food alone.

* * *

Terra and Robin took this elevator to her room, since both of them groaned at the thought of going up hundred's of stairs.

"Usually Slade makes me run up and down the stairs for training, but that's only on the weekends." Terra giggled opening her room, turning on the lights. Robin gasped at the amazement that was her room. The bulbs to her lights were red and yellow and all the furniture was made out of red wood, the walls were painted black along with the ceiling which had glow in the dark stars. The drapes hung where her window was with black velvet drapes. Her bed was rectangular and had a small bed frame which had no head board. It was so she could lay on her stomach and look out the window.

"So how do you like it?" She asked a small blush going over the bridge of her nose.

"Your decorating my room when I move in." Robin said with his mouth wide open.

"Actually I wouldn't have to do that...Slade said you're allowed to share the bedroom with me....but...only if you want to." Terra mentioned, walking to the window and opened it. Robin saw that the blond was right you could see the Tower perfectly.

"I need binoculars to actually see inside to see you all of you. I watch you only though." Terra giggled, but nearly yelped when Robin pulled her down with him onto the bed. She laid halfway on him.

"If we're going to be sharing a room....you need to get a bigger bed." Robin teased flipping her onto her back . Robin hovered over her leaning on one elbow, the other hand brushing through her hair.

"That would most defiantly be arranged." She whispered as Robin lowered his lips onto hers; Terra eagerly kissed back. They froze when Robin's communicator started beeping.

"Trouble." Was all he said before standing.

"Hurry back to me." Terra said, Robin smirked at her then jumped out the window. Terra sat on her knees watching Robin glide in the air from one of his gadgets back to the oversized 'T'. Placing her cupped hands to her chest she closed her eyes letting the tears fall.

'_**This life is never fair. I thought I could trust the other Titans to never judge no matter what someone chose. But then again, I seem to always be wrong. Slade in the end was always right people are dragging us down and we have to rise above it. It's me against the world and...I. Will. Win!**_' Terra and Robin both thought.

* * *

There you go guys, nine pages of coolness.....well the lyrics took up 7 pages but hey that was basically the whole point. Comment and tell me how you liked it. ^_^ until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Broken: Seether Feat. Amy Lee

Me Against The World: Simple Plan

All I Need: Within Temptation

Hola! It's Chapter four! This is so far my most successful story yet, cause I've yet to loose any ideas! I'm still holding strong, but.... If only I had more reviews T^T oh well I'll still go -_^ ^_-! OH! This is the last song with lyrics in it until the final chappie so yea.

* * *

Chapter 4:Together Forever

Every night for the past 2 weeks the Titans noticed that Robin would disappear either for most of the night or the whole night to mid afternoon if an attack on the city didn't come up. Raven called a meeting in the park while Robin was training in the Tower's weight room. Starfire was hesitant to go, and so was Beastboy, but Beastboy had just gone so Raven wouldn't bitch at him later about it.

"What's up Raven?" Cyborg asked, he was 100% all the way with the lavender colored hair girl. Raven sat on top of a picnic table.

"Who thinks Robins' behavior has become...un-normal?" She asked her arms crossed and eyes in a glare.

"To be honest friend Raven...Robin has been doing the sneaking out at night." Starfire answered her hate for Terra stealing Robins' love over powering her again.

"Star does have a point. We don't even know where he's going? Or what he's doing!" Cyborg brought up, keeping an eye on Robin's communicator to see if the leader had gone anywhere.

"Dude, that's not the point! It's who he's going to see which is! We all know who it is. And we don't even have the slightest clue to where we could find her!" Beastboy snapped; he hated being Terra's enemy, but Raven was so much scarier when she didn't get her way.

"If you find Slade...you'll find the blond bitch." Raven hissed, testing Beastboy's loyalty. Though the green teen wanted to snap at her...He held his tongue. But he was a deceiver like his ex-girlfriend, she taught him of course; he had his communicator on sending the conversation to Robin. Terra and him broke it off one night when she called when she first betrayed them. He knew Robin and her were secretly dating the entire time.

"How about, instead of looking for Slade...we follow Robin to where ever the hell he goes!" Cyborg suggested leaning against a tree.

"Good idea, we'll follow him tonight." Raven smirked before vanishing. Starfire flew off without a word, the feeling of guilt filling her. She didn't want to betray her friendship with Robin, but Terra had to go in her eyes. Cyborg turned to say something to Beastboy, but he was long gone.

* * *

Entering a bookstore Beastboy met Robin in the back turning is communicator off.

"If you love Raven, then why do you betray her?" Robin asked putting a comic book back up.

"Because I still care for Terra." Beastboy confessed.

"Elaborate!" Robin hissed.

"I was never against her. She's not the only who has to play a part in this little game." Beastboy explained, leaning against the bookshelves.

"You know BB if you're not careful Rae will find out and she will beat you into her submission." Terra announced walking out from an isle with a big stack of comics. Robin and Beastboy both starred at her.

"What haven't you seen comics before?" She asked eyeing both of them; the two rolled their eyes.

"You act like Slade doesn't buy you comics!" Robin complained.

"Cause he doesn't.... Jinx buys them for me. Slade says if I read them they'll rot my brains out." Terra giggle dropping them into the basket her and Robin were pushing around the bookstore then ran off to get more.

"Though she has a point, I see why deceiving people is so addicting. The thrill of it alone is fun; I have adrenaline I've never had before!" Beastboy explained, Terra ran back with a very thick book. Beastboy then noticed the girl was in disguise; she wore black baggy Tripps and a black Simple Plan hoodie the hood pulled over her head.

"PLEASE!!!!!!!" She begged Robin, who just laughed and grabbed the book from her tossing it into the buggy.

"So Rae plans on trying to trick us. Good thing I'm a master of disguises!" Terra beamed, Robin rolled his eyes.

"Don't forget your sunglasses and to not wear gloves." Robin suggested heading towards the check out desk.

"Hee." Terra smiled then ran up hugging onto Robin's arm. Beastboy turned into a green dove and flew out. The blond watched with a serious face.

"I will get Rae back for calling me a bitch." Terra explained darkly; Robin was paying for the books. Since he was a Titan everything was half off for him.

"I'm sure you will Terra...I'm sure you will. Now lets get you home before Slade realizes...YOU DITCHED YOUR MORNING TRAINING!" Robin yelled, Terra smiled her arms behind her head.

"But I had to see you Robin. It's been 3 days since you last slept over let alone came to see me!" Terra pouted doing her puppy dog face.

"You're lucky you're so darn cute." Robin chuckled walking outside with the girl when Jinx drove up in the Jeep. The girl didn't look too happy.

"You know....Slade is going to kick your ass when you get home!" Jinx pointed at her; Terra shrugged helping Robin load the books into the trunk.

"Don't worry I bought you both 10 books!" Terra said closing the trunk back up, letting Robin hoist her up into the passenger seat.

"How many did you get?" Jinx asked blankly with narrowed eyes.

"She got 50 comics and 50 romance novel's." Robin answered for the blond who simply smiled.

"You are SO hopeless Terra...Well we'll see you tonight Robin. Will you be staying the night?" Jinx asked switching places with Terra so the girl could drive back. Terra was beginning to learn how to drive; and so far she was doing better than Jinx.

"Yea but we all love her...see you guys tonight and yes I will be staying." Robin announced, Terra squealed in delight then sped off to go get her room ready. Robin stood there coughing up smoke, then erupted into laughter.

* * *

Walking back to the Tower he saw Raven waiting outside her arms crossed tapping her foot and an upset looking Beastboy next to her.

"Hey guys what you're you two doing?" Robin asked walking up eyeing Raven.

"Where have YOU been! Beastboy said he saw you in the bookstore flirting with the cashier." Raven demanded suspiciously.

"That's exactly what I was doing since you four ruined my relationship with Terra!" Robin lied as well, he'd have to thank Beastboy sometime, but the green teen was still an enemy. Raven had a firm grip around him and he was willing to do anything for her. Terra knew this to; it's why she refused to let Beastboy near her anymore. Hint why she kept running off to get more books.

"Whatever!" Raven hissed grabbing Beastboy's ear and dragged him off. Robin stayed outside the remainder of the time training. Once the sun set, he rushed inside to jump into his disguise and then was off. The Titans did follow; in shock of what he looked like without the mask. Even Raven thought him to be cute. Like always Terra and Jinx's work was busy as always; and the Titans barely got in. Robin had vanished within the crowd. Jinx, him and Terra all knew better; even with the disguises it would be obvious on who Terra was. So the blond kept to her normal attire for work. Black leather mini skirt and a dark green sparkly, halter belly shirt; her bangs moved out of the way with the butterfly hairpin, platform boots and her brown gloves. Robin couldn't understand why she never left for anywhere without them on; until her found out that with her abilities it bruised her hands. He kissed every inch of them the day he found that out.

"There he is...looks like the flirting with the book store cashier was a cover up. There's Terra right there on stage." Raven said darkly but they all kept to the back as people danced and huddled in front of the stage. Robin jumped onto the stage hugging the blond girl from behind. She visibly jumped; looking up the girl squealed in delight letting him kiss her lips.

"How...disgusting." Raven and Starfire both muttered, watching Terra and Robin grab a microphone facing everyone.

"Good evening people. I hope you're enjoying the music tonight. We have two specialties for you. Before I sing for that last time tonight...Rob and I are going to be singing two duets together.... Now who's ready to party!" Terra yelled into the mic; the crowd erupted into cheers. The Titans mouthed the name Rob in confusion. Robin nodded to the band and they began playing. Terra and Robin began dancing with one another, holding the mics with one hand.

* * *

_Robin:_

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
_

_Both:  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore

_Terra:  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
_

_Both:  
[x2]  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

_Robin  
You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore_

They sang jumping down into the crowd going right into the next song. Robin had the bass guitar in his hand while Terra had the electric; Jinx ran up and jumped into the drummers seat.

_Robin:_

_We're not gonna be just a part of their game  
We're not gonna be just the victims  
They're taking our dreams and they tear them apart_

_Terra  
'Till everyone's the same  
I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run.  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all  
_

_Both:  
I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world_

_Terra:  
We won't let them change how we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove all their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them  
_

_Robin:  
I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all  
_

_Both:  
I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
It's me against the world  
World….world…world…  
Me against the world  
World….world…world…  
(scream)_

Terra:  
Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit out your insults

_Robin  
But nothing you say is gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you win.  
_

_Both:  
I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world_

_Robin:  
I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
_

_Terra:  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down  
We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own_

_Both:  
Me against the world_

* * *

They finished a cloud of smoke erupting from a fog machine. The Titans ran up as the rest of the crowd only to find out; not only did Jinx vanish so did Robin and Terra. The four knew that they couldn't pin the blame on Robin. He was in disguise and he didn't know they were following him since now that they lost him... or so they thought.

"Let's go home!" Raven hissed storming out of the bar.

Terra, Robin and Jinx drove down the forest path into the mountains going way too fast. Jinx had control of the Jeep, but the other two weren't buying that. Terra hugged onto Robin looking into the sky and saw Starfire carrying Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven flying as well.

"STOP!" Terra screeched, Jinx pulled the Jeep to behind a cliff, all three off them watching the Titans as the four slowly progressed into the distance.

"Maybe we should drive slowly now." Robin suggested, both girls nodded in agreement. Jinx slowly drove until they were parked in the hideout garage. Slade soon walked in; the odd site was he only wore boxers, plus the mask. Robin and Terra's eyes were wide in unbelievement (- I know its not a word but cartoons make shit up so get over it) and just blinked.

"Uncle...." Terra began to say, but just earned a glare her and Robin jumped off the vehicle and ran inside to go get dinner. Slade had made salads for everyone, Terra made it look like she was dying with every bite. Slade told her and Robin to scat when he had enough of it; Terra left in a heartbeat waiting out in the hall for Robin. She leaned against the wall smiling at him.

"Okay what're you hiding?" Robin asked boxing her in.

"I'm being naughty." She teased with a smile.

"NO PDA IN MY HALLWAYS!!!" They heard Slade yell Terra glared at the door and went to yell something back if it weren't for Robin leading her to outside.

* * *

The sky was crystal clear and you could actually see the stars. Terra and Robin walked up a clear path to the top of the cliff, which had perfect view of the full moon. The two sat there, Terra sitting in between Robin's legs.

"Robin?" Terra broke the silence not facing him. Her voice was distant.

"What's wrong Terra?" He asked making her lean back into his chest.

"I feel as if something bad is going to happen! I don't have my powers yet and I don't know when they will come back!" Terra panicked beginning to shack.

"Everything will be fine...I'll make sure of it. Raven and the others will not destroy us my sweet." Robin explained bringing them both to lying down. Making sure his communicator was off Robin kissed Terra bruisingly the blond wrapped her arms around his neck. The boy wonder untied the string of her top and the zipper before pulling it off. Terra ran her hands down his back slipping them under his shirt as Robins hands slowly slipped her skirt down her slim slender legs. Terra flipped Robin onto his back until she sat straddling him. The moon engulfed her in its rays making her seem to have glow due to her pastel cream colored skin. Removing the boy wanders torn jeans the blond ran her hands up the sides of his legs until she reached his stomach and trailed hot kisses up his enamel. Robin sucked in a breath when she began going lower this time. Smirking Terra kissed the head of his hardening erection moving her hands along his stomach wrapping her mouth around his entire length. Moaning Robin tangled his fingers into her blond locks, her head bobbing up and down. As Robin was nearly his climax he pulled Terra to where they were at eye contact and kissed her again rolling her onto her back, pushing past her virgin barrier. Screaming into the kiss Terra dug her fingers into his back leaving scratch marks and moaning.

"Move....damn it!" Terra moaned, then screamed when Robin pulled almost all the way back and slammed back in, Terra moaned wrapping her left leg around Robins left leg tangling her fingers in to his hair. Wrapping an arm around Terra's back, Robin pushed in deeper. Terra found her way to his lips again yanking on his hair moaning as he pushed deeper into her crevices. She felt something build up deep with in her as Robin felt his climax building up. Placing his hands on each of her cheeks Robin kissed her deeply as he thrusted into her on last time. (Enough said there ^_^) Rolling over onto his back her brought Terra onto him. They laid there starring up at the stars letting the warm breeze flow across them.

"We should head back...tonight will be the last night in a long while until I'll be able to see you again. So tonight I want to spend as much time as I can." Robin explain, him and Terra sitting up. The blonde smiled leaning over and placed a small kiss upon the boy wonders' lips.

"Just promise to hurry to me." She whispered slowly pulling clothes back on, watching Robin stand, his body glowing in the light of the moon.

"That's a promise I intend to keep...my blooming princess." Robin flirted lifting Terra's chin and kissed her, he had already pulled his pants back on. Robin planned on staying shirtless. Picking Terra up; he carried her all the way back to Slade's. By the time they had reached her room; she had fallen asleep. Tucking her under the covers he then climbed under to next to her and pulled her close.

"I'll never leave you again Terra, my princess...my girl wonder." Robin whispered kissing her forehead then fell asleep himself. Holding the girl of his dreams safely in his arms.

* * *

There's chapter four ^_^ hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5

The Diary - Hollywood Undead

Requiem For A Dream (Remix) - Paul Oakenfold

Sell Your Soul - Hollywood Undead

False King-Two Steps From Hell

Mercy In Darkness - Two Steps From Hell

Hey guys took me while but here's chapter five hope you like it ^_^

* * *

Chapter Five: Changes that Last

Robin sat in his room watching the rainfall outside listening to the Titans argue in the living area of the Tower. It had been roughly one week since he last saw his blond girlfriend. None of the others questioned him that night when they had followed him to Mark's Bar. Beastboy had left him an anonymous note stating that Raven had came to the conclusion that their bookstore cashier fling was only a cover up. He could care less on what she came to the conclusion of these days! That girl was beginning to ruin his life he'd be damned to let her take it any further. He knew Raven was out to kill Terra, and he knew that if she did succeed then she'd have Slade and himself on her tail for revenge. Robin promised to protect Terra and to make her safe again, but until then...Raven was a serious threat. So was Starfire, but she wasn't a real threat if he could only sit down and talk to her one on one... but now days things tended to not go his way.

"ROBIN IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU THEN YOU'LL GET YOU BUTT OUT HERE NOW!" He heard Raven yell into the intercom.

"Now what did I do?!" He hissed to himself strolling out of his room casually and slowly made his way to where the others were. Raven stood in front of the TV screen which had Terra and Slade's profiles pulled up. Robin narrowed his eyes dangerously at her then crossed his arms; Raven smirked crossing her arms at him.

"If you truly want to stay the leader you will assist us in this battle Robin. You don't want to lose your position do you?" She asked, her voice kind of singsong, sarcastic and teasing. He rested his forehead into his left hand in annoyance; then something occurred to him, none of the citizens would believe them. Laughter erupted from him as he gave Raven an equal smirk.

"You really think you can out smart me Raven?" He snapped composing his composure giving the dark magic user a hard stare. Raven's smirk vanished and her eyes turned hard as well.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She asked, before Robin could answer the alarm went off.

"It's Slade." Beastboy announced all of them ran out.

* * *

Starfire and Raven took to the skies; Beastboy was dragged into the T-Car while Robin took his red motorcycle speeding ahead of them. He wanted to make sure he was the one to fight Slade; he had a message for him to deliver to Terra. Raven tried to stay ahead of him, but he knew the city much better than she did. Reaching the machinery plant, he jumped off his bike not caring that it was still moving when he did, and ran inside. Slade's robots along with Jinx jumped down after he cleared the exit blocking off the other Titans.

'Make this quick Robin! Terra has a message for you to...she's here watching from somewhere.' The pink haired female thought casting one of her bad luck charms on the T-Car. Both Cyborg and Beastboy were ejected from the vehicle before it exploded.

"ITS YOUR TURN THIS TIME JINX!" Raven yelled tackling the girl to the ground.

"We'll see about that witch! No one hurts my friend and gets away with it!" Jinx snapped back kicking the girl off of her.

"Terra and Slade are just deceiving you! Don't you see they're nothing but traitors and villains!" Raven hissed sending a light pole at Jinx, who used her powers to cut it in half.

"REALLY?! If Terra was SO evil, then how come she doesn't use her powers to kill you guys again HUH?! She can't use them anymore! All she wants to do is be normal and have a relationship with her boyfriend! But apparently...YOU KEEP GETTING IN THE WAY!" Jinx yelled tacking the dark haired girl to the ground; Raven smirked to herself as she watched Cyborg run into the building.

'Stay hidden Cyborg. Find out what Robin is planning. No one but us can know!' She thought going back to her quarrel with Jinx. Not bothering with helping Starfire and Beastboy with battling the robots.

* * *

Robin slowly walked to the center of the room where Slade stood waiting.

"Glad you could make it Robin." Slade spoke up; Robin smirked.

"It was easy to be the first one here. I have a message for you to give to Terra." Robin announced giving Slade a serious look.

"Ah yes, straight to the point as always Robin. I to have a message for you from Terra. She's somewhere here in this building, but...Neither Jinx nor I know where...Though it is quite obvious don't you think?" Slade asked nodding his head to the roof; Robin averted his eyes to look above him to see the shimmer of the silver hairpin glow in the moonlight.

"Ah I see, but I guess it is too far for her to hear us." Robin pointed out looking back to the man in front of him.

"Correct once again Robin...my message for you is that Terra wants you to know.... That if you don't see her she's going to die of loneliness or she'll kidnap some of my robots and attack the Tower you live in and kidnap you... To be honest...I hope you have something planned to where she doesn't do that." Slade explained his voice holding a lot of annoyance in it. Robin blinked a couple of times before sighing.

"Well that is Terra for you. That is something she'd plan, and to be honest even though I'd love to see the others reactions to it...I to rather not see her accomplish it. My plan is the message I wish for you to give to her... Tonight at midnight I want Terra to meet at the mines where she first fought along sides us after we met her the first time. It can only be a short meeting, but it's better than nothing." Robin explained looking around him to make sure no one had followed him. Slade had continually kept an eye out, but saw no one. Deep with in the shadows Cyborg stood behind a wall his mechanical eye glowing red as he recorded the conversation into his main frame memory.

"If that is all then Robin...I guess it is time for me to take me leave...farewell soon to be son in law." Slade chuckled pushing a button on a device causing the room to explode.

"SLADE YOU MORON!" Terra's scream echoed, a grunt from her following soon after. The smoke cleared and Robin saw Slade who had Terra held under his arm and Jinx on a helicopter flying off into the distance. Robin sighed and ignored the others when they ran up. Surprisingly enough the explosion made it look like he had been in a serious brawl with Slade, but Robin knew all too well. The Titans already knew that he was planning something and he could only hope they never find out. Returning to the Titan Tower, Robin escaped to his room before anyone could ask him anything.

"Soon Terra...It won't be long before I finally join Slade and fight along side you and Jinx." He whispered to himself pulling the mask from his face starring at his reflection in the mirror. Dark rings circled his at how little sleep he's gotten from worrying over Terra's safety. He knew without her powers, she was defenseless against the other Titans. Robin knew very well that the others just think that Terra is bewitching him into darkness, but they're wrong. Slade was and has always been right, the Titans are just dragging him down and he is sick of it.

* * *

Taking the back hallways like he always did it wasn't long until he was on the road taking back roads and back alleys to get to the mines. He saw Terra and Jinx's jeep there so he knew Terra had been there since the fight ended at the machinery plant. Parking his black motorcycle he ran through the halls until he came out into the open he saw Terra sitting in a bulldozers scooper (don't know what its called), she was laying there starring at the stars.

"You know, you're going to get hurt climbing onto that." Robin chuckled, Terra shot up to sitting before squealing in delight.

"I thought you got caught! So I became worried as usual." Terra smiled jumping into Robins out stretched arms. The two stood like that for a while.

"It's getting harder living there knowing all of them are out to kill you, Slade and Jinx. I can't stand not being with you!" Robin explained holding the blond close to him. Terra closed her eyes and tightened her arms around him.

"If only I had my powers! Then I could break you away from them!" Terra cried, Robin held her at arms length giving her a sad smile.

"I love you Terra and you know that. I choose you, therefore in one week i will resign as the Teen Titans Leader...and become Slade's second apprentice." Robin announced, Terra's face lit up. An explosion brought their attention to the exit.

"That won't be happening! If you wish to leave Robin....then defeat us all while protecting HER at the same time! Titans....GO!" Raven yelled, Robin pushed Terra to behind the bulldozer before rushing into the fight.

"ROBIN!" Terra screamed rushing out but Raven sent a barrel into her. Terra collided with the ground the knocked out of her.

"Stay out of this traitor! You're worthless and pathetic without your petty powers!" She hissed before flying off back into the fight. The blond could only sit there and watch helplessly. It was four against one and since Robin had helped in their training he was loosing badly. It was an unfair fight and they all knew it; they were fighting to kill him first then afterwards kill her.

* * *

_Because i am not going to give up on you. Beastboy lost his chance in forever being with you when he began dating Raven.._

"He never gave up on me... Even Slade has began to think my powers are never coming back" Terra whispered to herself looking at her gloved hands before looking back up at Robin tears filling her eyes.

_You have no rights to say that to him traitor! We are not taking the risks just in case YOU ARE working for him you disgraceful, two faced wench! You will leave Jump City, you will NEVER contact Robin or us again...If you don't comply we will be forced to kill you! _

Raven's voice echoed in her mind. Hatred filled her and she noticed tiny pebble floating about her. She saw Raven use her powers to have a shovel float to near Robin to hit him. Standing to her feat larger rocks began to float up as her hands glowed a vibrant yellow.

"ENOUGH!" She screamed, the shovel stopped in mid hit it too glowing yellow. Everyone spun around to stare at her.

"Terra don't, they're too strong!" Robin choked out, Raven went to hit him again.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Terra screamed sending a bolder into the girl a rock pillar lifting Robin into the air away from the Titans.

"Now...your fight is with me!" Terra hissed letting a dust cyclone circle around her, she let the control slip away when Raven attacked her head on.

"You're just a little tramp trying to seduce him like you did to Beastboy! I bet Slade and you have been working together since before we ever met you!" Raven yelled going to tackle the blond but a rock shield stopped her.

"You know nothing Raven! You think that I'm this evil little bitch. YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! I never dated Beastboy we were close friends! He was the FIRST to EVER know about Robin and me! I've been with Robin since before the betrayal you witch! Get your facts right...YOU DONT EVEN LOVE BEASTBOY MOST LIKELY!" Terra screamed letting her shield down catching one of Ravens punches.

"Take...that...BACK!" Raven hissed her eyes glowing black.

"I...will...NOT!" Terra hissed back, the two knocked each other down to the ground and fought. The earth shook violently with Terra loss of control. Raven rolled onto Terra straddling the girl her hands around her neck.

"I'm doing Robin a favor by getting rid of you. His life is going to be so much better." Raven chuckled smirking at her. Terra felt her life slipping away as her vision faded to black

"Get away from her." Someone yelled, one of Slade's robots tackling the dark haired girl to the ground. Slade stood above Terra and lifted her up into his arms. Jinx landed by Robin throwing his arm around her shoulders and helped him stand.

"This is farewell Titans...until we meet again!" Slade hissed signaling to his robots. The machines threw down smoke bombs letting them exact their escape. When the smoke cleared Raven punched a hole into the dirt ground.

"The next time we see them both Terra AND Robin will fall!" She hissed standing herself up and walked away. Out in the mountains Robin was finally able to walk on his own and caught up to Slade.

* * *

"Is she alright Slade?" He asked worriedly.

"Using her powers all at once like that back there most likely drained her. It was stupid but also smart. She knew it was the only way to save you. I admire her for that; her mother was the same way." Slade explained.

"Was her mother your sister in law or actual sister?" Robin asked.

"My actual sister. Her and her husband died after Terra's powers first surfaced when she was 8. I knew at the time I was the only one who could help her, but every time I got close she'd run from loosing control of her powers. Then she met you and I'm glad she did; she's never trusted anyone but you." Slade explained looking down at the resting girl.

"I wish i could know more about her though." Robin explained linking his hands behind his head.

"Terra's full name is Terra Markovia, she was born in Moscow and was moved to the United States by the time she was 4. Her mother was part of a secret organization who altered her into having geo-telekinesis when she was just 10. After she escaped them with her husband neither of them realized that her new found powers were genetic. So in short Terra was born with a massive amount and has hard with control." Slade explained leaving both Jinx and Robin in awe.

"Why do you bore everyone with my life story... it's not even that interesting!" Terra snapped placing her hand to her forehead as Slade set her down on her feet.

"How are you feeling?" Jinx asked, the young girl stood there starring at her feet with a serious look. Her hand was still pressed to her head.

"Terra?" Robin asked worriedly.

"What's going to happen now? I have my powers again, though I honestly don't know how!" She exclaimed going to walk off but Slade caught her arm.

"You're powers are driven by emotions like Raven's. When you're afraid of something but refuse to admit it, then something valuable of yours diminishes. Most likely one of your five senses but in your case it was your powers. But when you admit you were afraid but could face it...they resurfaced. Now...my concern is what were you so afraid of." Slade hissed, Terra sighed looking up at the night sky.

"I was afraid that Raven was going to succeed in killing me or...I was going to loose Robin in some way. But tonight when I saw him in trouble...I knew i couldn't just sit there and let them take him from me. Raven has cause too much hurt for Robin, for me and for Jinx. I won't let her do this anymore! I want to fight back now!" Terra explained hugging herself. Robin walked over to the girl and hugged her.

"And we shall Terra...we start planning for war." Slade explained, the group all smiled with one another before finishing their way home. At the hideout Terra led Robin to now their room and sat on the bed.

"Something's bothering you isn't there?" Robin asked watching his girlfriend carefully.

"Do you like being with me? You don't regret your decisions?" She asked looking into Robin's eyes with confusion.

"Of course, I love being with you! And I'll never regret anything when it comes to you Terra. You're my world and my light; so don't worry so much. Now lets get our rest, i have an odd feeling that Slade will be waking us up early in the morning." Robin smiled tucking him and Terra into bed. He watched as she fell asleep instantly and he to soon followed. Like Robin predicted at 4 in the morning Slade woke everyone up for training.

"I SWEAR YOU ARE THE WORST PARENT GAURDIAN IN THE WORLD!" Terra screamed when the sprinkler system woke her and Robin up.

"Wow...that was interesting." Robin yawned dragging Terra out of bed.

* * *

There you guys go chapter five is finally done! Hoped you all liked it and sorry for the delay I lost my notes so I'm going off of my play list on my I-Pod.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Paradise Lost - Hollywood Undead

Animal I Have Become - 3 Days Grace

1001 Arabian Nights- Chipz

The Truth Beneath The Rose- Within Temptation

* * *

Chapter Six- This Means War

Starfire was the first one to wake among all of the Titans; to be exact she never fell asleep when they returned after their fight with Terra and Robin. The young alien girl had a feeling if Slade and Jinx didn't jump in Raven probably would have succeeded in killing Terra. Starfire was glad though that the Azarathian didn't succeed; the geo-telekinetic was still their friend in a way. Robin was still their leader... he was the reason they were even still together.

"Starfire?" She turned to see Cyborg walk up and take a seat next to her.

"We won by forfeit, but why doesn't this feel so victorious?" She asked letting tears begin to bridge at the edge of her eyes.

"Because we just tried to kill two of our friends. Friends with secrets about _us_. Raven has forcefully taken the position as our leader... all because of her fear of loosing Beastboy. We all know that is no reason to lash out like we did." Cyborg explained resting his elbows against his knees.

"But we all fear Raven; like Terra, she is a threat to all of us." Starfire added in hugging herself as the room fell cold.

"Only Terra can beat her, but until then they're equally matched." Cyborg sighed, the two fell silent when the living rooms' door slid open. They sighed in relief though when they saw it was just Beastboy. The green teen looked even worst, by the looks of it him and Raven probably got into another fight.

"Did she get physical again?" Cyborg asked, he was becoming very worried for his friend.

"I don't want to talk about it." Beastboy muttered tacking his spot on the other side of Starfire. He was very exhausted, and not from the lack of sleep.

"Where is our _friend_ Raven by the way?" Starfire asked with spitefulness.

"She fell asleep two hours ago. The fact of us loosing isn't sitting with her very well. She's going to start a search for a new member to replace Robin when she wakes up." Beastboy explained shuttering from pain when Cyborg put an ice pack onto the back of his neck.

"Well she sure is taking charge, why don't the three of us go out for breakfast. We'll leave Raven to whatever she wants to do." Cyborg growled out the three of them quietly leaving the tower.

* * *

Robin was finally able to get the blond girl back to sleep after Slade woke them all up with his wet alarm clock. The boy wonder snuck out of the room and made his way to the training room; Jinx was already training her dark magic. Slade was at one of the 5 computers in that room typing away.

'What is he...A hermit?!' He thought his eyes narrowing he had long gotten rid of his mask. He was still getting used to it.

"So she refuses to get up?" Jinx asked pausing in her training.

"Her body still isn't functioning very well. He powers took out a lot of her energy. She's going to be out of commission for probably up to a week." Robin explained pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Don't bet on that Robin. My niece is as stubborn as you are... She's awake and walking again." Slade explained pointing to the computer screen.

"... TERRA GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THAT FUCKING BED!" Robin yelled, up stairs Terra stared at her door shrugged then went on her way to getting ready for training.

"She's not listening is she?" Robin asked, his left eye twitching.

"Hmmm.... nope." Slade answered, 30 minutes later Terra appeared into the room from the ceiling since the whole hide out was made of rock.

"Did you even hear me?" Robin asked bonking her on the head.

"Yea, but I can't stay still. I'm perfectly fine Robin... You worry WAY too much." She teased walking passed him.

"Terra no flirting in my training room... I don't want to see any clothes flying off yawl's hormonal bodies!" Slade lectured.

" Um...Slade....we sooooo did NOT need to hear that! Wait.....YOU SAW US HAVE SEX DIDN'T YOU?!?!?!?!?! I bet you have camera's all over the stupid mountain side!" Terra screamed her face completely red. Slade rolled his eyes and walked over to the blonde and placed his hand upon her head.

"That maybe true, but...i would NEVER watch you two entangle bodies and move within under the covers and...." Slade began explaining.

"SLADE THAT IS ENOUGH!!!!!" Terra and Robin both yelled bug-eyed.

"I'm ashamed you did watch them! And I told you specifically not to!" Jinx lectured sighing in annoyance.

"I can't believe that he would go that far.... Don't you even trust me?" Terra asked fake tears welling into her wide eyes and her bottom lip quivering.

"NO! Don't you DARE give me that FACE!" Slade yelled, but Terra refused to let up.

"FINE! I'll take all the camera's out of all of your bathrooms and bedrooms." Slade gave up.

"YOU HAVE CAMERA'S IN OUR BATHROOMS?!?!?!" Jinx and Terra yelled, Slade began to back away when boulders floated around Terra and Jinx's hands glowed pink.

"Ah....shit." Slade mumbled and disappeared down a dark corridor.

"GET BACK HERE!" The two raging females screamed.

"Um....I guess I'm training by myself now." Robin chuckled turning to one of the robots and began beating the life out of it. He froze though when there was a loud crash coming from another part of the hide out.

* * *

"Okay that didn't sound good." Robin muttered seeing Slade run out of his dark corridor, the boy wonder followed. They met up with Jinx in the hallway.

"What the hell was that?!" Slade asked, the girl shrugged.

"Um...where's Terra?" Robin asked, they all dashed down the hall into a giant machinery room. The room was malfunctioning and the gigantic clock wheels were beginning to fall. Slade, Robin and Jinx searched around for the blond girl.

"What's happening?!" Jinx shouted above the noise.

"It's Terra's powers, she's loosing control again or she's lost conscious and her powers believe she's in danger." Slade explained, the two weren't able to stop Robin as he jumped through the falling wreckage looking for Terra.

"TERRA?!" He yelled nearly getting crushed by a clock wheel. Terra sat on the highest clock wheel covering her ears. A high pitched ringing noise was echoing through her ears, just like it always did when her powers went out of control. Images of her parents being crushed by boulders ran through her mind as other memories flooded through to.

"Stop it..." She muttered to herself.

_' You will never have control!'_ A voice said deep within her mind.

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed, the other three who were looking for her stopped what they were doing in awe as everything froze in mid air. Robin used that opportunity to climb his way to the top Clock wheel. When he climbed up Terra was curled in a fetal position floating in the air glowing yellow (Just like in the episode when she first meets Slade minus the tornado).

"Terra, it's okay you're not in trouble. You're safe!" Robin shouted up to her cautiously walking towards her.

"Make the voices stop! Make them go away...PLEASE!" Terra begged tightening her fetal hold.

"What voices Terra....what are they saying to you?!" Robin asked walking until he was 2 steps from her floating figure.

"They say I can't ever get control of my powers...I don't want that! I don't want to be pathetic." Terra cried, Robin sighed.

"Then you know it's not true! Last night should have been proof when you saved me Terra! You're not pathetic, and I know that for sure. Now come down before you worry Slade to death." Robin explained holding his arms out to her. Terra opened her eyes slowly as everything floated back to normal and she glided down into Robin's arms. He held her firmly there.

"I'm so sorry...I'm not ready to train...not mentally!" Terra explained tightening her arms around Robin.

"I know your not. Come on lets get down from here." Robin explained leading them to a set of stairs connected to that clock wheel. Slade and Jinx greeted them at the bottom. Terra kind of hid behind Robin afraid that Slade would yell at her for her screw up.

"It's alright Terra. I'm not angry with you. This is just one tiny step closer to your full recovery. We're here with you every step of the way." Slade explained, Jinx smiled and nodded her head.

"You're just trying to change the subject so I will forget about the camera's in the bathrooms!" Terra mumbled, after she said it Jinx tackled Slade while Robin and Terra walked out.

* * *

Terra rested her head onto Robin's chest as they walked through the hallways until they reached the kitchen. Robin sat her at one of the chairs before looking her over.

"You have a tiny scratch on your forehead, a Band-Aid should take care of that." Robin explained walking away to some cabinet searching for the first aid kit. Terra watched him with a smile on her face. When Robin turned around he just blinked at her.

"What? Is there something on my face?" He asked, she shook her head no.

"Thank you, for believing in me." She smiled and he smiled back.

* * *

In Slade's office Jinx sat across from him they had a computer page pulled up on his computer.

"So they're looking for a replacement." Jinx replied then looked good and hard at Slade who was just starring at her.

"NO! Uh-uh no way am I going! That's suicide Slade!" Jinx shouted jumping from her seat and pointing her finger at the masked man.

"The who should we send? Terra OR Robin?! That'll be even worst! You're better at disguises than they are any ways. Besides this will be your chance to snag Beastboy out from under Raven." Slade explained, a blush spread across her face before sighing.

"Fine I'll do it, but only because I'm protecting Terra from them." Jinx snapped then stormed out of the office to the kitchen. She knew Terra was going to have a field day once she told her. Entering the kitchen she saw Robin wearing Terra's red skull patterned apron cooking steaks for everyone. Terra was hand washing the few dishes that were left over in the sink wearing Slade's pink frilly apron. The two had gotten that for him as a joke on Christmas.

"Hey guys...I need to tell you two something." Jinx stated. "Tomorrow I'm going under a really good disguise and joining the Titans to spy on them.... Don't give me those looks! I'm a tough girl, I can take care of myself!" Jinx snapped, Terra's face went to her pouty puppy dog look.

"But what if you do get hurt?" She asked, Jinx was like an older sister to her now.

"If I do, I have you guys to back me up. Well call us when lunch is ready." Jinx winked then walked out disappearing to her room. Terra looked down tears coming to her eyes. Robin walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be fine, I know she will." He reassured her, Terra smiled then chased after Jinx, Robin went back to cooking.

* * *

Terra walked right into Jinx's room with an all too innocent smile upon her face.

"So what's the plan this time?" She asked smirking as well her hands upon her hips.

"We sneak out to Jump City and get you the perfect disguise for tomorrow. But the catch Robin and Slade can't know." Terra explained walking into Jinx's walk in closet.

"So we go as party goers so no one not even the Titans suspect anything. Therefore even we can go out and have fun. You are like your uncle...Pure genius Terra." Jinx cackled, helping Terra into a stretchy red sparkly mini dress, black fishnets, platform black boots and helped her put her hair in stylish train hat (Don't know what they're called). Jinx let her hair down straight and threw on a pair of black baggy pants with a white halter-top. Topping it off with a pair of black steel toed combat boots.

"Now get us out of here Terra." Jinx smirked, the blonde held onto her sisters hand and fazed them both through the Earth until the were in an alley by the Salon's and a block from all of the clubs.

"Let's do this!" Jinx cheered the two walking in. By the end of 4 hours jinx now had orange red hair and applied brown contacts into her eyes. She also got a tanning job done and came out as tan as most girls in California. Her hair was put into corn-rows and sat straight.

"You look....awesome!" Terra smiled the two entering a club.

"Haven't been in here in ages!" Terra cheered instantly running out onto the dance floor letting the music flow into her instantly. Jinx sighed, she knew keeping up with the girl was going to be practically impossible now. The now orange-red haired girl had to step outside when her communicator for Slade went off.

"Yes Slade?" She answered leaning against a wall.

'Do you mind if I ask.....WHERE IN THE LIVING HELL ARE YOU GIRLS?!?!?!' He yelled at her.

"If you can't tell Terra came here with me to Jump City to get into my new disguise, she's in one as well. And now....we're at a techno club and I've lost her on the dance floor." Jinx explained her left eye twitching.

'YOU WHAT?!?!?!' Robin yelled in the background.

"Don't worry I'll find her, see you two later!" Jinx smiled then hung up before the two men could freak out on her again then walked back into the club. The one thing she never noticed that scared her was....3 of the now 4 Teen Titans were there. Cyborg, Starfire and Beastboy and they knew who Terra was. Opening her communicator she linked to Terra.

"Terra we got to go Cyborg, Starfire and Beastboy at 3 o'clock!" Jinx nearly shouted into the communicator. She saw a figure just freeze on the dance floor and turn the direction she was supposed to.

'I'm on my way now you get out of here I'll meet you at home. But don't go inside till I get there!' The girl replied, but before any of them could react Raven appeared in front of the blond. Listening to her companion so they didn't ruin tomorrow's mission Jinx left. Terra stood there glaring down at Raven like the Azarathian did to her.

"You have some nerve coming here Terra!" Raven snapped her eyes beginning to glow their black.

"It's a public place Raven, other criminals come here! I don't see you stopping THEM!" Terra hissed her eyes glowing yellow.

"Well you're a different kind of criminal." Raven yelled lunging for the girl. Terra front flipped over Raven and ran for the door.

"Sorry Raven but I don't have to play with you tonight!" She laughed and burst through the door. The other Titans ran out to see her just gone.

"Oh yea, she can faze through the Earth." Beastboy mumbled sticking to behind Cyborg just in case Raven decided to hit him again. Raven screamed in frustration before disappearing, the other just decided to walk back to the tower.

* * *

At Slade's hide out Terra appeared in the garage only to see Jinx laughing innocently trying to explain to Slade where she was.

"I'm just fine, there was no fight." Terra explained coming out from the Jeep. Robin jumped from the ceiling landing next to the blonde.

"Then next time don't go." The boy wander lectured, Slade nodding his head.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP WORRYING FOR ONCE! I'M WELL CAPABLE OF TAKING CARE OF MYSELF LIKE JINX!" Terra screamed fazing through the ground again.

"I told you she was going to get pissed over that....Now she won't be coming home tonight....again." Jinx snapped walking off to her room.

"Where'd she go?" Robin asked looking to Slade.

"Where she always goes....The place where she made her last stand. It's best to leave her alone for now, until she cools off that is." Slade answered and left for his room. Terra was at the cave but had found an old stairwell which led to the roof of the cave. It had a better view of the Titan Tower than Slade's new hideout. Sitting there she hugged her knees like many times before but just minus the metal suit that had been made for her.

* * *

Flashback:

Terra sat on that very same roof hugging her knees letting the gentle breeze hit her. Slade was in his control room devising another plan to wipe out the Teen Titans. She sighed again letting 2 lone tears cascade down her cheeks.

"You know crying doesn't suit you." A voice came from behind her. Spinning around in her spot she saw Robin standing there in his Red X suit, just minus the mask all he had was his Robin mask on.

"You shouldn't be here, you know I have to attack you all tomorrow." Terra said standing up.

"I know, but I had to see you. Beastboy went back to normal and is about to ask Raven out." He explained walking up to the girl.

"Why me Robin? I'm your enemy." Terra said.

"I know but I enjoy taking risks." Robin explained before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

End Flashback:

* * *

"That was a long time ago, I guess that spark never left. And now we fight for our existence. I won't be pushed out of this fight!" Terra growled out.

"And you won't you just need extra time and attention. You're abilities have altered and strengthened you need both mine and Slade's personal attention and training. Promise me to not do a stunt like that ever again." Robin said sitting next to her.

"I'll try." Terra smiled and the two spent their night up there.

* * *

Yea took a week to finish this chapter. But yea the next few chapters or chapter or how ever many will be Jinx's Mission with the Titans that means Robin, Terra and Slade are only voices or emails. So yea see you in chapter 7.


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys it has certainly been a while that is FOR SURE lol xD. Well I have finally decided I'm putting some of my newer stories on hold and I am going to start editing some of my old ones and revising them since so much knowledge has progressed in the anime/manga so here are the list of stories that will be getting redone

Bless The Broken Road (Seriously needs it!)

Unsuspected Love

Deidara Breaking Away (Will be Changed to just breaking away)

Drowning

Unforgiven

Being Here When You're not (Sequel to Drowning)

Horror Filled Eyes (Might need help with this one)

Dead Silence (Still don't know how this one is related to the movie)

Consequences of Being Alone (Need help with)

Stand My Ground

Like We're dying

The Next list of stories are ones that are up for adoption. You must email me at teentitanterra1990 if you wish to adopt the story.

Kiss

Caged Bird

The rest I just need to figure out if I want to continue or put it up for adoptiong BLEH I dunno I have too many unfinished. If there is any of my stories not on the either lis that you want to adopt email me about it and I will decide from there LOL xD.


End file.
